The present disclosure relates to an indoor unit of an air conditioner.
Air conditioners perform a refrigerant cycle by means of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator to heat/cool an indoor space or purify air, thereby providing comforting indoor environment to users.
Air conditioners are classified into air conditioners in which a single indoor unit is connected to a single outdoor unit, and multi-type air conditioners in which air conditioners are connected to one or more outdoor units to provide the effect of a plurality of air conditioners.
An indoor unit of an air conditioner comprises a chassis and a frame coupled to the front of the chassis. The chassis supports a heat exchanger, and guides air flow. The frame is provided with an intake port and a discharge port.
The intake port is disposed at the upper side of the indoor unit, and the discharge port is disposed at the lower side thereof. When the intake port is disposed at the upper side of the indoor unit, dust formed on the intake port can be hidden from a user. Also, when the indoor unit is in cooling operation, the rising indoor warm air (higher in temperature than cooled air) is forcibly moved downward within the indoor unit opposing a natural air flow, and a flow rate of the air within the indoor unit may be decreased. Also, since cool air of low temperature is discharged from the lower side of the indoor unit, the cool air is discharged towards the floor, and thus, an indoor space may be unevenly cooled.